Happy Birthday Lexie
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: When Lexie is stuck in psych on her 26th birthday, Mark tries to make it her best ever.


So this is just another little one shot.

This takes place around the third episode of the new season, which is when they are rumored to get back together.

Don't worry, I'm still working on The Puzzle of Us, this one just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it.

I don't own anything.

….

Lexie Grey sat staring at the TV in front of her.

It was about three months after the shooting and she had been in psych for about 10 weeks.

Two weeks after the shooting she had had a complete nervous breakdown, she couldn't remember it, but Meredith said it was really scary. She had stopped, eating, sleeping, bathing, brushing her teeth, her hair, and refused to talk to anyone. Meredith had been so worried about her that she had reluctantly committed her to psych.

And she knew that Meredith had felt guilty about it because the day after Lexie had been committed, she had given Jackson and April, who had moved into Meredith's, Derek's credit card and sent them to Wal-Mart to buy every single DVD and a DVD player as well as all of Lexie's favorite snack foods.

About a week after she was committed Lexie began to turn into her old self again. The way she was before the shooting, before Alex.

That's why seven weeks ago she had called his room and ended things. He had just gone "Whatever." Like she knew he would.

Now, according to Christina, who surprisingly visited her every day, said that all he had talked about since getting discharged was finding Izzie and convincing her to come back, or at least finally getting closure.

Meredith, Christina, Callie, Arizona, Owen, Teddy, Bailey, Derek, Alex, Jackson, the Chief, and even April would try to visit her at least every other day, so she usually had plenty of visitors.

Meredith would lie on the bed beside her and they would talk and watch movies like only sisters could.

Christina would quiz her on surgical procedures because she said that Lexie was too good of a doctor to get rusty.

Callie would usually just tell her about all the latest hospital gossip.

Arizona would tell her about all of her patients in Peeds and had been the one to help Lexie dye her hair back about a month ago.

Owen could understand what she was going through and helped her talk through the shooting, not wanting her to end up with PTSD like him.

Teddy would tell her about when she had been with Mark and how he used to utter Lexie's name during sex or in his sleep.

Bailey would just talk to her about surgeries and how the new interns pissed her off and were about ten times as clueless as Lexie had been.

Derek had convinced her that him getting shot wasn't her fault, and that it was more his fault than hers and how he should've been the one to unplug Gary Clark's wife and then Lexie wouldn't have had to deal with, always the overprotective brother in law.

Alex would just talk to her about how many woman he had slept with due to his bullet wound. She was glad that he was handling his situation so well. She knew that he would eventually have to deal with the Izzie thing, but for now she was glad that he seemed happy.

Jackson would talk to her about what it had been like to be in that OR. They had become fairly good friends and he and April, who usually came with him, were no longer viewed as outsider Mercy Westers.

The Chief would talk about what it was like to be chief again and how difficult to try and mend a broken hospital.

And Mark would visit her several times every day.

They weren't back together yet, Lexie was convinced that he deserved better than a crazy girlfriend, despite his constant insisting that a. she wasn't crazy and b. even if she was, she was the love of his life. They would talk about anything and everything. They'd laugh. He'd crawl into bed beside her and stroke her hair when she got upset. She loved him and the second she got discharged she was going to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him a million times.

Today was her birthday and she was stuck in her hospital room.

And she was bored out of her mind.

Meredith and everyone and promised they'd all come see her after work, which wasn't for another five hours.

The door opened, bringing her back to reality.

Mark walked in a wide grin on his face, with something wrapped in tin foil in one hand and a large pale pink gift bag in the other.

"Hey." Lexie said smiling as she pressed pause on the remote.

"What have you been doing?" He asked as he sat everything down on the dresser and began to fumble around.

"Let's see. I ate eggs and bacon for breakfast around eight. Then I watched Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, then Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, then I ate a turkey sandwich for lunch, watched Scooby Doo a the Alien invaders and now I'm about halfway through Scooby Doo and Cyber Chase."

"Going through a Scooby Doo phase?" Mark asked without looking up. Lexie usually just picked a random movie or show, but she had gone through a Friends phase, a Jurassic Park phase, a Full House phase, a Jaws phase, where she had just watched the movie on repeat, a Rugrats phase, a chick flick phase, a horror movie phase, where he or someone else had to be in her room 24/7 to watch them with her, and now it looked like a Scooby Doo one. According to Meredith and Derek and Karev that was what happened when you lived in the hospital, you watched way too much TV, seeing as there wasn't much else to do.

"Yeah." She said laughing. "All the movies from when I was in college are the best Scooby Doo movies ever made." She said giggling as her brunette ponytail bounced up and down.

"Aren't these the same ones that you recorded whenever they were on?" He asked glancing up at the TV.

"Yeah, they are." Lexie admitted trying to see what Mark was doing.

Suddenly Mark reached up and turned the lights off before walking towards her.

"Mark…." Lexie said softly looking at the slightly lopsided cake in his hands.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't have to make me a cake." She said looking at it. It was her favorite. Devil's Food with Chocolate Fudge icing. Happy Birthday Lexie was written in pink icing in a neat block handwriting that she immediately recognized as his. He had also placed 26 candles around the edges.

"I wanted to." He said smiling before sitting on the bed beside her and singing Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish." He said smiling at her after he was done singing Happy Birthday.

Lexie glanced at him before blowing out the candles.

"You think it'll come true?" Mark asked as he leaned over to turn on the light beside Lexie's bed a nd put the cake on the bedside table.

"I hope so." She said looking at him.

"I got you a present." Mark said nervously as he took a small gift bag off of the end of the bed.

"Oh, Mark…" Lexie said softly as she pulled it out. It was a gorgeous necklace. Two delicate gold hearts intertwined hanging off of an equally delicate gold chain. And two small diamonds where placed where the hearts met.

"You… You don't have to wear it right now if you don't want to. I just, I'm in love with you Lex and I wanted to make your birthday special." He said a red blush creeping to his cheeks.

"It's beautiful. Can you put it on me?" She asked placing the necklace in his hands. She tried to ignore the electricity that flew through her body as his hands touched her bare neck.

"Thank you. For everything." She said after he was done. She kissed him on the cheek, and then on a whim kissed him on the lips, softly, like a habit.

When she slowly pulled back Mark's smile matched hers.

"I'm in love with you." She said softly looking up and him.

"I know." He said smiling.

"And I wasn't going to kiss you or anything until I got out, but…" She said trailing off.

"But what?" He asked gently tracing the veins on her pale wrist.

"My wish came true." She said smiling at him.

"Does this mean that you want to get back together?" Mark asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"Of course it does." Lexie said grinning.

Mark kissed her. It was deep and passionate, so much so that she fell back against the soft mound of pillows.

Mark then pulled away. "I love you." He said with a grin he had not grinned in months. He kissed her forehead before getting up and grabbing two paper plates and a plastic knife and several plastic forks before coming to sit beside her. He cut them slices of cake and then sat down beside her. Lexie turned the movie back on and they sat side by side eating cake and laughing together.

After they were done, Mark put their trash in the trash can beside the door before popping in a new movie and then sat back down on the bed.

"This could very possibly be my best birthday ever." Lexie said smiling.

Mark just grinned and pulled her close.

"I love you." He said smiling and kissing her temple.

"I know." She replied grinning before kissing his lips once again.


End file.
